His Wish
by Chaton-Hime
Summary: Let's consider there's a fourth ending: Alfred killed Maria, and Dio never appeared to save Aya from her psycho father's hands. She's about to become a doll, but maybe her cruel dad has a heart after all.


A small info:  
- I'd like to say that english isn't my first language so yeah, there will be many misspelled words, grammar errors and such.  
- The characters and the game Mad Father belongs to Sen (c). I only wrote this story like any other fan would write any other fanfiction, okii.  
- Aya's thoughts are between the ( _ ) so, it might be a bit confusing but shh.  
- It's kind of a lolicon story so please, no hate.  
- Just an one shot of this awesome game.

Synopsis: Let's consider there's a fourth ending: Alfred killed Maria, and Dio never appeared to save Aya from her psycho father's hands. She's about to become a doll, but maybe her cruel dad has a heart after all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Father, don't you love me..?)  
I've been going through so much, this is my dead end... I did my best to save mother and father, but now mother is gone and father.. *Snif, snif*  
After killing Maria, father brought me here. This small room in his Lab makes me shiver, with all of these strange, creepy instruments and that's without mentioning the blood around me *sighs* even though I don't mind the blood anymore. What is truly killing me is: Why, father? Didn't I do enough to prove my love for you? I saved you from mother's curse, I sent the horrible corpses away and still, you'll make me one of your dolls.  
"Father.." I mumbled quietly between my tears. I feel so weak, exhausted, drained actually. It might be around 6 AM or so, and I can hear father working in his Lab (Probably working on his subjects..).  
He did told me that he'd wait for a few hours before doing it to me.. Turning me into a doll. But, how can he do this? How can he, I am his daughter, I am his already, I did prove it last night, I did... I keep asking myself why, but this is after all, father's nature and wish. I am too tired to try to run from father, or even fight against his will.

"I'm almost ready *Chuckles*"

I heard that sweet, deep voice of his. So he is almost ready..? I must control myself, I chose this didn't I? I could have granted mom's wish of taking father away but... I have a feeling that somehow things wouldn't really be different from what's going to happen now. Maria... I'm very glad she isn't around anymore. I feel sorry for her past being so cruel but even though, she stole me and mom's most precious person in the world.. She had no rights to do so, did she? If my life will be gone as his daughter, I can still be with him as his doll. I nodded to myself, while more tears started to falling over my lap (father will never know in the end, how big my love is for him though... That's so sad, father).  
With many sad thoughts running through my mind, my body felt heavy and heavier as the minutes passed and without realizing, I fell asleep.  
I don't really know if I slept too much or too little, but it feels warm... And safe. I wish I don't have to wake up never from this, it's comfy and familiar, too. But something is bothering me, I don't know if I want to know what.

"...ya.''

That voice... *Gasps* I open my eyes and for my misfortune, I see those brown, cold eyes. ''Fat..Father..?" My eyes, just like my mind feels heavy. I can barely see his eyes but I know that it's him, caring me on his arms to my fate.. Father...

"You woke up Aya, I'm glad. The sedative I gave you worked better than I expected as now you can't move at all, but is half conscious, which is a good thing."

Father seems to have recovered his calm and gentle way of being, that's good.. *Sighs* My heart starts racing as I hear his sentence: He's talking about doing this and that to me with such a naturality, how can he? He noticed my dismay apparently, because now he stares at me with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Don't be like that Aya, you'll get to choose your clothes. You'll become more beautiful than all of my dolls, you'll be the best one Aya." He smiled. He looks happy now... Father is happy because he's going to make me one of his dolls, but does he knows that, not being able to be 'me' anymore would make me sad?

*Nods*

I couldn't really help or do something but agreeing with him. He then patted my head and went to another room, coming back with many dresses, shoes, accessories and such. After putting them over a table next to where I was sitting (cuffed by my both wrists and ankles.. Father doesn't trust me at all), he asked me if there was anything I liked.

"The.. Fuchsia one looks nice, father" I whispered softly, barely being able to move my lips. He clapped at me, and I got a bit surprised. I smiled a little; It was like before when we played together in the garden, felt good. But still, I'd have ran away if I wasn't cuffed and could move my body. "Alright Aya, then we will get you matching shoes. For the other details, I'll just keep your usual ones as you seem to like them very much."

(I do like father better though.. Can't you like me normally, without turning me into a doll, too, father?)

It didn't took much of me before I started crying again. Putting together my last efforts, I looked up at his back while he was preparing his instruments for the procediment. "Father.."  
When he turned at me, it seemed that it was almost like he woke up. He kept staring at me, but the words wouldn't come out from my mouth. (Why do I feel so tired, I have to fight.. I don't want to be father's doll, no...)  
Father looked away again and went back to prepare his medicines, finishing quicker than I expected. Then he came and uncuffed me, bringing me to the cold wood table and grabbing his chainsaw.

(N-no.. Please father...)

Looking down at me, father smiled: It was a cold, creepy smile as he adjusted his glasses that were falling a little. I was crying silently but my eyes were wide-open now.  
"Rest in piece, my beloved daughter" He grinned. "Father" I whispered. He was about to cut my skin with the chainsaw, but stopped. I looked directly in his brown eyes, father would listen to me now. "Father please don't.. I..." I took a soft deep breath as father seemed to be ignoring me, lifting up the dirtied clothes I wore now to make the first cut. As I felt the blade touching my skin, I screamed helplessly. ''Father don't..!"  
Crying loudly, that made him stop. (Did he stop..? He never stopped, I'm sure he never...)  
"Making things difficult, aren't we? Can't you simply be quiet and stay still Aya?!''

I was scared when father suddenly threw his chainsaw at the wall. (What's happening?) He punched the wood table hard and started talking to himself. Something about being different, uncommon maybe. (That's my chance!)  
"Father as a doll I can't.." I mumbled, but apparently he couldn't hear me. (Father please hear me.. I know there's a small part of you that still have your sense, you do love me, too, father...)  
Suddenly I started feeling my hands, then my toes. My hands, I can finally move..! It hurt a bit at first but I did my best, moving my hand closer to father's. His hand was so warm...  
''..?'' He looked at me, astonished as he felt my cold fingers touching his hand. "Father can't do this.. I will be with father forever, without... Being a doll, right father..?"  
For a moment he looked astonished; I could see through his broken glasses that a few tears started to form around his brown eyes that now, looked disappointed. Father was listening to me and apparently, father's good nature was keeping him from doing that to me.. Yes, it's my chance. "Father please.. I promise you I will stay by you, I will" I cried softly, trying to hold father's hand.  
"Such foolish words coming from your mouth Aya" He whispered. (It's all lost then..) *sighs*. "I can't and won't understand what is refraining me from making you perfect my daughter" He walked away, nervously. "But Aya you MUST understand it's for the best!"

As I recovered my body's movements and sensibility, I noticed I was able to sit. Scared of father that was looking for his chainsaw again, I should quickly think about something. Something that would make father agree and stop this craziness! I should maybe...  
"Father doesn't have anyone anymore though, right"  
(It worked) He stopped and stared at me. I did my best to force a smile while I was still crying. "Father wants me as a doll, but that would make me sad.. Because I wouldn't be able to give my love to you never again, father"  
"Aya, you..." Father was completely astounded, maybe, just maybe what I was saying was being taken to his heart...  
"So please father, please let me stay by you, I just wish to make you happy" I said. *Wipes tears away* "I-if it's.. To make me a senseless doll what you wish, then go ahead but.. I did my best to save father, can't you save me too?"

A cold, deadly silence filled the Lab after that. (Did I hurt father..?) After that, he walked near me and grabbed my face gently with his hands. He had a firm, but empty expression on his face. I blushed a little when father leaned closer to me. "Aya, do you not wish to have your adorable face forever?" I shook my head a bit, waiting for the worst. Then, he continued. "I lost Maria, indeed... I don't have my assistant anymore Aya, this IS your fault, even though I could.." His eyes looked vague, it was almost like he was talking to himself. I was scared of what was going to happen but no matter what, after this night I know that all I want is father's safety and happiness. Whispering carefully, I grabbed father's wrists with my shaking hands. ''I will be your new assistant father, I promise I'll do my best to be like Maria for you"  
For once, father seemed relieved. (Is father happy..?) "Aya.." *Nods*. He stopped. "My most precious doll..." I felt my eyes filling up with tears but I have to resist right..? ''Being my assistant would conserve you, Aya. It'd keep you like this, indeed"  
"Fat..her...?"

(Does that mean...)

"Go wear decent clothes, Aya. Get the dress and shoes you chose, for now on you're my assistant."  
"I-is that so..?'' (I can't believe this!)  
"I do need an assistant, and working alone is not an option. But," He made a pause ''you must promise that you'll be loyal to me, Aya. Your mother betrayed me, just like Maria did tonight. I won't tolerate any kind of misbehavior of you, you're my propriety before being my assistant, and daughter.''  
I stood for a moment, speechless. (Father IS really insane...) On my dismay, I agreed and nodded with him: Am I not father's loved daughter anymore?  
"Then just wear the dress, Aya. Go on" He told me as he went to another room. I quickly did so, and the dress was indeed very beautiful. "I wonder.. Father..."

"So pretty." I heard his voice behind me. Unconsciously, I cried softly. Father scared me, and I'll probably not forget his creepy expression while he chased me through the mansion.. (No, I won't think about it.)  
"T-thank you father" I smiled a little. He leaned down, with his chin touching my shoulder slightly and whispered. "My doll, will be helping me to make my other dolls.."  
*Sighs* Father would, no matter what, call me his doll..? I'd agree with that, I don't wish to become one though. "To make father happy" I whispered back, looking at the ground.

I could say father was intrigued with my words, but he must know how I love him so much.. Turning to face him, I smiled once more. "I love father a lot"  
He chuckled quietly and I could say, for sure that all the crazy moments and terrible ones too, were gone. Father wouldn't do such a thing as making me his doll, instead I'd be his assistant and help him, with whatever he wished to.  
"Your father loves you, too, Aya." He said. That made me so happy! (Father loves me then, he still does..)  
I hugged him tightly and looked up at him. "What is it?" He asked. I remembered that book I read earlier. My heart feels so warm because of father's love, and knowing that he loves me too is a blessing... A blessing to father.  
Getting on my tip toes, I kissed father's forehead softly and whispered. "Father... May you be smiled upon."


End file.
